Seria o Malfoyach
by kasssumi
Summary: Zbiór kilku miniaturek o losowych dziejach Lucjusza i Narcyzy jako pary, małżeństwa, rodziców... Pojawienie się Draco jest jak najbardziej spodziewane.
1. Wola rodziców

Szósty rok nauki Lucjusza Malfoya niczym nie różnił się od poprzednich dwóch. Teraz jednak przerwę świąteczną miał spędzić nie w domu, ale u Blacków. Chociaż nie mieszkali oni w swojej głównej rezydencji, ta była na tyle duża, że wszyscy zmieścili się bez ścisku.

Czas do świąt był czasem wzajemnego poznawania się. Lucjusz wiedział, czego się od niego wymaga przez tą wizytę. W myślach śmiał się szyderczo z rodziców, bo i tak niemal od początku tego roku szkolnego zwracał uwagę na jedną z sióstr Black, Narcyzę. Bellatriks była już prawie zaręczona z Rudolfusem Lestrange, a Andromeda nie była w jego typie. Narcyza jednak nie wydawała się zachwycona jego zalotami w szkole — ciekawe, co zrobi teraz, kiedy jej rodzice aprobują ten związek.

Lucjusz schodził do salonu, zawiązując taśmę na włosach. Stanął w drzwiach i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, zaglądając do środka.

— Cyziu, daj się przekonać!

— Bello, nie! Nie mam zamiaru! To arogancki, przystojny drań! Z daleka widać, że niemal od razu wziąłby sobie kochankę!

— Ale pomyśl o rodzinie! Nazwisko Malfoyów! Cyziu!

Rozległ się głuchy odgłos uderzenia, jakby materiałem o materiał. Lucjusz, z uniesioną brwią wszedł do salonu; Narcyza, z kilkoma kosmykami uciekającymi jej z ciasnej kitki stała wzburzona. Szal, które zawsze nosiła na ramionach, tłumacząc, że jej zimno, trzymała w zaciśniętej pięści nad kanapą.

Stąd ten odgłos.

Obie siostry spojrzały na niego z wściekłością. Lucjusz zatrzymał się po przejściu trzech kroków, spuścił jedną brew i uniósł drugą.

— Przeszkadzam?

Bellatriks pierwsza się ożywiła.

— Ależ nie, Lucjuszu. Właśnie wychodziłam.

Zebrała się w sobie i naprawdę wyszła. Narcyza przewiesiła szal przez oparcie kanapy i poprawiła spódniczkę, siadając.

Lucjusz przeszedł przez pokój i usiadł tuż przy dziewczynie.

— Nie wziąłbym sobie kochanki, mając ciebie — powiedział otwarcie, patrząc na nią. Zrezygnował z udawania, że niczego nie słyszał.

Policzki Narcyzy lekko się zarumieniły, ale nie odwzajemniła spojrzenia.

— Nawet gdybym była zimna jak lód i sztywna jak kłoda?

— Nie ma takiej możliwości — odpowiedział rozbawiony, kładąc rękę za jej plecami na oparciu. — Twój gniew jest bardzo... namiętny. To zazwyczaj znaczy, że w innych dziedzinach życia też tak jest.

Chciała wstać i krzyknąć „Jak śmiesz!", ale zdążyła tylko nabrać powietrza, odwrócić głowę w jego stronę i otworzyć usta, kiedy Lucjusz wziął ją z zaskoczenia, całując. Wbrew sobie stwierdziła, że Malfoy był w tym świetny. Wbrew sobie złapała go za ramię. I już na pewno wbrew sobie zamknęła oczy.

— Lucjuszu, Narcyzo, jesteście tut... Och, ojejku.

Narcyza poczuła, jak usta chłopaka odsuwają się i jego twarz odwraca ku drzwiom. Podążyła tam wzrokiem również. We framudze stali jej matka i jego ojciec.

Nagle z całą mocą Narcyza poczuła, że siedzi na kolanach Malfoya (jak się tam znalazła?), a jego dłoń spoczywa na jej kolanie (jak się tam znalazła?). Zeskoczyła i zarumieniła się, ale Lucjusz tylko się uśmiechnął i usiadł prosto, uśmiechając się tak samo niedorzecznie, jak ci dorośli.

— Pomyśleliśmy, że pewnie chcielibyście wyjść z Andromedą, Bellą i Rudolfusem. W nocy spadł śnieg — powiedział pan Malfoy.

— Oczywiście, jeśli chcecie zostać... — dodała, tajemniczo nie kończąc, pani Black, po czym oboje wycofali się.

Lucjusz zwrócił się ku Narcyzie.

— Chcesz iść, czy wolisz zostać?

Dziewczyna odrzuciła blond włosy na plecy i wydęła usta. Myślała, że Lucjusz zaciągnie ją bez pytania o zgodę, a on tymczasem jedna...

— Pięknie wydymasz te swoje usta, naprawdę Narcyzo, i cudownie nimi całujesz.

Blackówna znowu poczuła róż na policzkach i popatrzyła na niego twardo. Lucjusz patrzył już w ogień na kominku, palcami przesuwając po jej szalu.

— Chyba lepiej by było, gdybyśmy porozmawiali — odpowiedziała w końcu, siadając naprzeciwko niego, na ławie, zakładając nogę na nogę.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się szarmancko w jej stronę.

— Porozmawiać? Słucham więc.

— Dlaczego? Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o co pytam.

Lucjusz oparł łokcie o kolana, pochylając się do przodu.

— Jesteś bardzo ładna i masz charakterek, a twój temperament jest znany w całym Slytherinie. Podobasz mi się.

Cóż, Narcyza nie spodziewała się tak otwartej deklaracji. Zmieniła nogę, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust, widząc oczy chłopaka podążające wzrokiem za jej ruchami.

— Malfoy, patrz mi na twarz.

— Mam na imię Lucjusz. Usiądź koło mnie, to nie będzie mnie kusiło, aby spoglądać w dół.

Zauważając niski stopień tej wymówki, usiadła z prychnięciem obok niego, w odległości przepisowych centymetrów. Malfoy zmniejszył tą odległość, przyciskając swoje (umięśnione — Narcyza nie przyznała się przed sobą, że to zauważyła) udo do jej nogi, rękę znowu kładąc za nią na oparciu. Siedział obrócony do niej bokiem. Blackówna utworzyła wokół siebie barierę, krzyżując ręce pod biustem. Przesiedzieli tak i porozmawiali spokojnie, aż po dwóch godzinach dołączyli do nich dorośli.

Rodziny były zadowolone. Lucjusz wyraźnie starał się o dziewczynę, a jej opór słabł w miarę spędzania z nim czasu i poznawaniu go. Siedziała w bardziej otwartej pozie, bawiąc się mankietem jego koszuli, podczas gdy chłopak zawijał na palec jej włosy.

W święta Narcyza została obdarowana złotym naszyjnikiem, a Lucjusz dostał spinkę do szaty, również złotą. W szkole nosił ją pod odznaką prefekta, będąc już oficjalnie chłopakiem Blackówny.


	2. Mały kryzys prefekta Slytherinu

— Czy ty naprawdę jesteś taka głupia, na jaką teraz wychodzisz? — krzyczał Lucjusz Malfoy, zdenerwowany jak dawno nie był. Włosy rozsypały się z jego kitki, w furii miętosił też rękaw koszuli. Oznaka prefekta przekrzywiła się na jego piersi.

Pokój wspólny Slytherinu opustoszał parę minut temu, kiedy kłótnia się zaczęła. Młodsi z rozwagą przemknęli się albo do dormitoriów, albo na korytarz, a starszych o tej porze nie było.

— _Ja_ jestem głupia? — warczała Narcyza Black, rzucając pioruny wzrokiem. — Gdybyś _ty_ był na tyle mądry, żeby chociaż kryć się ze swoją zdradą...!

— Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że do niczego takiego nie doszło!

— I tak ci nie wierzę!

Wtedy zaczęły działać zaklęcia. Wszystko, co nie było na trwałe przymocowane do podłogi czy ścian, latało od Blackówny do Lucjusza albo w drugą stronę.

Kłótnia zaczęła się wymówkami. Jakaś czwartoklasistka doniosła Narcyzie, że widziała Malfoya na stadionie quidditcha z jakąś drobną dziewczyną, też Ślizgonką. Oboje latali na miotłach i śmiali się, rozmawiając.

Lucjusz był ścigającym w drużynie Slytherinu, więc Blackówna bez trudu potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, jak stara się młodej zaimponować swoją pozycją. Co było zbędne, bo i tak mógłby mieć każdą dziewczynę z Domu Węża przez same koneksje rodzinne i wysokość rocznego dochodu.

Narcyza czekała na niego w pokoju wspólnym. Zdążyła przebyć go kilkakrotnie wzdłuż i wszerz, zanim jej chłopak łaskawie raczył się pojawić. Z młodocianą u boku, trzymając dłoń na jej ramieniu i mówiąc coś, przez co się rumieniła.

Erupcja nastąpiła chwilę później, siejąc zamęt. O poziomie inteligencji mieszkańców Slytherinu stanowił fakt, że nie starali się ingerować, stawać pomiędzy rozwścieczoną, dumną kobietą a arystokratą, któremu zarzucono kalumnię w twarz.

Młody Severus Snape znalazł się wśród tej części Ślizgonów, która wypadła na korytarz. Nie rozglądając się, podjął od razu drogę do biblioteki, mówiąc tylko pozostałym, żeby nie szli czasem po Slughorna. Nie znalazł nikogo aż do sali wejściowej. Dopiero tam natknął się na Lily ze swoją przyjaciółką.

— Sev! — zawołała go, machając ręką. Uśmiechnął się słabo w odpowiedzi.

— Śpieszę się, Lily. Mały kryzys naszego prefekta.

Pokiwała w zrozumieniu głową, a on z żalem minął ją czym prędzej, aż w końcu znalazł się w bibliotece. Rozejrzał się i przy jednym stoliku zastał Bellatriks Black z Rudolfusem Lestrange. Podszedł do nich i pokrótce wyjaśnił sytuację.

Oboje zerwali się z miejsc i Severus musiał biec, żeby ich dogonić.

Przed nagą ścianą, przez którą przechodzi się do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, biwakowali jego mieszkańcy. Z nadzieją spojrzeli się na nadchodzących, z uznaniem na Severusa, że pomyślał o sprowadzeniu pomocy. Bellatriks wymamrotała hasło, ukazały się drzwi i weszła przez nie razem z Rudolfusem, a za nimi Snape. Nikt inny się nie odważył.

W całym pomieszczeniu panował bałagan. Wszystko, co tylko się dało, było zniszczone, a szczątki walały się po całej podłodze i po meblach. Na środku, tuż obok pozostałości po szklanej ławie, zamarli sprawcy bałaganu.

Lucjusz wykręcał siedzącej Narcyzie rękę na plecy, klęcząc za nią. Ona trzymała jego włosy i widać przed chwilą je ciągnęła, bo kark Malfoya był wygięty lekko w bok. Oboje byli pokryci pyłem, włosy mieli w nieładzie, a Lucjusz dodatkowo miał ciemne szramy na policzku od zadrapań damskimi, długimi paznokciami. Widać po pozbyciu się wszystkiego, czym można było rzucać, wzięli się za czyny siłowe.

Rudolfus z uniesioną brwią, a Severus z delikatnym rumieńcem i szybkim odwróceniem głowy patrzyli na Narcyzę. Malfoy uwolnił ją, odsuwając się i wstając na nogi, a ona natychmiast poprawiła bluzkę.

— Cyziu, na górę — rozkazała Bellatriks głosem chłodnym jak średnia temperatura na Syberii zimą. Młodsza Blackówna nawet nie próbowała się sprzeciwiać, od razu odmaszerowując, a za nią siostra.

Rudolfus spojrzał na Severusa.

— Jak uważasz, młody, co powinniśmy z nim zrobić? — zapytał poważnie.

Snape rozejrzał się.

— Kazać mu posprzątać? — zasugerował cicho.

— Doskonale! Lucjusz, do roboty.

Malfoy zmierzył zimnym spojrzeniem Lestrange'a i machnął różdżką. Trzej chłopacy ze średnim zainteresowaniem śledzili powrót różnych przedmiotów do używalności.

— Lucjuszu!

Na oskarżycielski okrzyk Bellatriks spojrzeli w stronę dormitoriów dziewcząt. Malfoy uniósł ręce w górę w geście poddania.

— Nie, Bello. Nie zdradzałem Narcyzy, tylko pokazywałem pannie Murray boisko, gdyż zapowiada się ona na nowego szukającego.

Blackówna wywróciła oczami, idąc wyjaśnić to siostrze. Rudolfus śmiał się otwarcie, klepiąc silnie Severusa w ramię.

— Zobacz, młody, jak to Lucjusz znalazł sobie taką żywą kobietę.

Snape uśmiechnął się blado, starając się utrzymać prosto i patrząc za Malfoyem, który poszedł pewnie doprowadzić się do porządku.


	3. Noce

Po seksie Narcyza zakładała szlafrok, swój albo męża — zależy, czyj był bliżej — i szła do łazienki zrobić siusiu. Lucjusz w tym czasie robił porządek z ich łożem, pozbywając się też zapachu. Kiedy Narcyza wracała, odkładała szlafrok i zwijała się ulegle obok męża, przodem do niego albo plecami. Zawsze Lucjusz leżał na prawym boku.

Były noce, kiedy wstawał i wychodził, trzymając się za lewe przedramię, a potem wracał dopiero następnego dnia na obiad, zmęczony i zmizerniały. Narcyza nie lubiła tych nocy, gdyż błękit sypialni zawsze wydawał jej się zimny bez Lucjusza, który ogrzewałby ją swoim ciepłem.

Były jednak też noce spokojne, bez wezwań. Narcyza budziła się w ramionach męża, który głaskał jej biodra albo plecy, nie chcąc jej budzić pomimo tego, że sam nie spał.

Były noce, podczas których rozmawiali cicho, drocząc się i śmiejąc w poduszki, jakby znowu byli nastolatkami. Poranki po tych nocach były trudne, bo byli zbyt zmęczeni na cokolwiek, ale mimo to wstawali swoją zwyczajną rutyną i rozpoczynali dzień..

Po narodzinach Dracona niewiele zmieniło się w ich sypialni, nadal mieli te same przyzwyczajenia, nakierowane jednak przede wszystkim na dobro dziecka. Gdy Draco był już na tyle duży, że mógł spać w osobnym pokoju, nauczyli się nakładać zaklęcia na drzwi, ostrzegające ich, gdyby czasem chciał do nich przyjść po koszmarze czy czymś równie dziecinnym. A przecież nie chcieli zostać złapani przez własną latorośl.

Jednak doszedł jeszcze jeden nawyk. Przed pójściem spać, Narcyza spędzała w pokoju małego kilka chwil, czasami więcej, czasami mniej, zabawiając się z nim zanim nie poszedł w końcu spać jak grzeczne dziecko. To się wcale nie zmieniło, kiedy Dracon dorósł i wyrósł z zabawy. Szła kłaść go spać nawet, kiedy miał już czternaście lat.

Czasami Lucjusz czekał tuż za drzwiami i zaczynali swoją zabawę od razu.

Czasami Lucjusza już nie było i musiała zasypiać sama i budzić się sama.

Czasami chciała, żeby wszystko było normalnie, bez wyrytych w skórze znaków.


End file.
